1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to improved methods for generating an animal homozygous for a genetic modification. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods for increasing the efficiency of generating animals capable of transmitting a desired modification to subsequent offspring, for generating animals having high genetic material contribution from donor cells, and for increasing the efficiency of generating homozygous animals carrying the desired genetic modification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for modifying eukaryotic donor cells are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,251. Methods for generating transgenic animals are also known in the art. A proposed method for improving the efficiency of generating animals capable of transmitting a desired modification in TT2 ES cells is described in Yagi et al. (1993) Analytical Biochemistry 214:70-76.